The Lion's Den
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: They're not superheroes, they're just trying to avoid execution. Unless you count being persecuted by a government run operation called The Collective that's hellbent on destroying people like them. Kurt and his friends plan to save a friend is thrown off course when they meet another superhuman with an unusual power. Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

%(1) The Lion's Den

A/N: I AM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY WRITE THIS YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ASDFGHJKL

Also random title is random

K I'm done...

* * *

Kurt walked up to the front desk of the Venetian Hotel in Las Vegas, and said. "Can I book two suites for three nights?" He asked. "The ones with two king beds." He elaborated.

The receptionist looked a little confused because, looking at this kid, judging by the clothes he was wearing and the worn out sneakers—oh god they had bloodstains on them, too—he probably couldn't afford a normal hotel room, much less a suite. Or two.

"Ok... Under what name?" She asked cautiously.

"John Smith." Kurt said.

Ok, so this wasn't a joke, this kid was really booking a suite. "Um, the suites are 300 a night..." She warned. "Each."

He smirked, shaking his head. "It may not seem like it, but trust me that's not a problem..."

"Um... Ok..." She still looked unsure of herself. "Will that be cash or credit?"

He smirked. "Cash," he said, pulling out a small duffel bag, and grabbing 1800 dollars from it, paying them off in full.

"Oh," she said quietly. She quickly gave him the room numbers and keys. "Um, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Where'd I get the money from?" She twisted her mouth in confirmation. Kurt just grinned and shook his head lightly. "Lets just say, we took a risk, and ended up winning big..."

She laughed. "Texas Hold Em?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Sure... Why not." He smirked.

* * *

Kurt went to the casino area, looking for his friends. The first ones he found were Mike and Quinn at the Hold 'Em area. He looked over at Quinn who held up two cards, an A and J of diamonds. He looked at the 5 community cards. A, 5, J, 9, and another J. He rolled his head over to her and whispered, "So what do you really have?"

She laughed an whispers back, "Pocket 3s." He rolled his eyes. With Quinn, You could never really be sure what you were seeing, considering she could make you see whatever she wanted you to. Literally, she could manipulate light wavelengths and suddenly you could be seeing a unicorn riding a narwhale across the lobby. If she wanted you to, that is.

Everyone showed their cards, but before they did, Kurt caught a glimpse at Mike's. A Jack and a 6, which suddenly turned to a Jack and an Ace. Kurt glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Mike shrugged. "It's not like I took anyone's card," he mumbled. "It was in the deck..." All Mike had to do was stop time and switch out his card for the A he needed, and bam. He had a winning hand.

Their opponents all groaned as Quinn and Mike split the pot. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry everybody, it's time for them to cash out anyways."

"You're such a party pooper," groaned Quinn, taking her chips.

"Yeah, we'll we've got a lot to do this week so there's that..." Kurt scolded.

Mike pouted. "You didn't tell Artie anything at the slot machines," he complained.

"What!?" Yelled Kurt. He turned around to see the boy in the wheelchair placing his hand on the machine—probably controlling it and making it make him win. His suspicions were confirmed when Artie cheered, signaling he'd just won. "Artie!" He yelled. The boy turned around when he heard his name, eyes widening when he saw Kurt. "Here. Now."

Artie scowled and rolled over to him.

"Ok, Now where the hell is everyone else?" He asked.

"I think they went to go get some gelato." Mike said.

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed. "Over by that food court place."

Kurt sighed. Leave it to his friends to go get Italian ice cream when they had a freaking heist to plan... "Ok let's go get them." He said and headed in that direction.

They passed the escalators and finally found Santana, Finn, Puck, and Rachel sitting at a table, each with a scoop of gelato, chatting it up and laughing with each other. "Guys!" Kurt scolded, walking up to them and crossing his arms. "We have a lot of planning to do, we can't have you all messing around!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Chill out, Lady Hummel." She remarked. "We're just having a little fun, nothing wrong with that!"

Kurt glared at them. "It is when we're wanted fugitives!" He whispered fiercely. "And you all are off gambling and eating ice cream!"

"And you all are off gambling and eating ice cream," Rachel mimicked in perfect pitch and tone, then in her own voice added, "Listen to yourself. That's what you sound like, literally."

"Shut up, Rachel." He breathed.

"Shut up, Rachel."

He glared at her. "Stop that, you know it creeps me out!"

"Stop that, you know it creeps me out!"

Santana was practically dying of laughter. "This never stops being funny."

Finn nudged his girlfriend gently. "Ok, quit it Rach." Then added, "We're sorry, Kurt. Now come on everyone, lets go make ourselves at home."

"Shotgun sharing a bed with Finn!" Rachel called. Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana gagged.

Kurt sighed. "Ok, whatever. Then pick your roommates, I booked two rooms so four to a room."

"I have to be with Artie," Mike said. "He can get us free Pay Per View movies."

"I'll stay with Mike and Artie," Quinn stated. "I don't think I could handle being in the same room with those two," she jerked her head towards Finn and Rachel. "Knowing they'd be sharing a bed." Rachel scoffed.

"Dude, do you think you could hook it up with some XXX videos?" Puck asked. Artie just glared at him and shook his head. Puck shrugged.

Santana stood up. "No way in Hell am I haring a room with Frankenteen and Man Hands, knowing that there's a high chance they'll be getting it on!"

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry, Satan." He said. "Puck called it first."

The Latina scowled and accepted her fate.

Kurt checked his phone for the time. Sighing, he said. "We can all hang out in our rooms for a while, but at 9:30 sharp, we meet up in a room to discuss the plan and make sure everyone has their part of the plan down and memorized, deal?" He asked.

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and chorally replied, "Deal."

* * *

Around 11, everyone finally calmed down enough to actually review the plan, because Mike and Artie had ordered 13 Going On 30 and wanted to finish watching it before starting, Quinn and Santana started arguing when the latter suggested they switch rooms, Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms and he didn't have the heart to wake her, all while Puck kept trying to order porn off of Pay Per View, unsuccessfully.

"Can we please start now?" Kurt begged.

"Alright, alright," Santana grumbled. "Chill out, pretty pony."

He glared at her, then turned back to the group, only not taking the time to scold her because he knew they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Sighing, he laid out the blueprints for the Luxor that Artie had gotten off the Internet for him earlier. "Now, first things first—"

A loud thump interrupted him and he threw a glare in Mike and Santana's direction who had been messing around and knocked over a lamp.

"Hey!" Snapped Finn. "Let him talk or I will shut down the power for all your rooms!" He warned, and then let some electric sparks crackle on his fingers to show how serious he was. The rest of the group instantly silenced.

"Like I was saying..." Kurt started back up again. "We're not gonna make the same mistake we did back in Chicago, we're gonna have an alibi this time. which is where Quinn comes in," he turned to the blonde. "You and Rachel are gonna stay by the slots down in the casino and make sure everyone sees that we are down there."

Quinn scoffed. "Kurt, I am an ex-Cheerio," she argued. "So are you, and you know that Sylvester made us take self-defense classes, which means I should be out on the front lines, not back at base sitting in a chair."

"We've been through this, Quinn!" Kurt countered. "We cannot get caught."

"But—"

"Do you remember what happened the last time!?" He snapped. That shut her up pretty quick. "Now," he continued. "As per method of transportation, Mike—"

"Way ahead of you, dude." He nodded. "I have just enough juice to get us there and back..."

Kurt nodded graciously. "Santana, you're on watch on the main entrance while Artie shuts off the camera, make sure nobody sees him, k?" She nodded obediently.

"Puck, Finn, and I will walk into the jewelry exhibit where Puck will get the necklace while Finn and I watch guard."

"Wait," interrupted Santana. "Why do you get to be in the main room? I mean, nobody's stronger than me, I think I should be up for that position."

Kurt glared at her. "Because," he started. "If you're on the outskirts, you have the benefit of the doubt, and if something goes wrong, you all have the quickest getaway... If anyone has to die, we know it'll be me."

That seemed to keep her quiet.

"Ok," Finn started. "Meetings over," he announced. "You all can go to back to your rooms..."

He gave them a nod of dismissal and they all scattered back to their rooms.

* * *

Finn woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of glass bottles clattering around. He snapped up out of bed to see Kurt at the table, filling up a glass with what seemed like vodka. "Kurt..?" He asked cautiously. "What are you doing? We've got a big day tomorrow and you can't be hung over!" He scolded, getting up and heading over to his brother.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, please, Finn." He turned his face up to him. "I have discovered that I can't get drunk!" He downed another small glass. "Oh that burns," he muttered.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "How long did it take you to find that out?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno, about a bottle of scotch and half a bottle of jack?" He laughed bitterly. "I guess rapid cellular regeneration includes my brain and liver!"

Finn looked at him pitifully. "Why would you even want to try and get drunk?" He asked.

Kurt looked up at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" Finn just shook his head. "They don't take me seriously!" He admitted. "I'm supposed to be the leader here, but they don't listen to me, and I feel like the only one they take seriously is you... To them, I'm still that shy little dumpster diving boy from Lima, or still Kurt the Cheerio, Kurt the closet case." He shook his head sadly and poured himself another glass. "I'm never going to be a leader in their eyes."

"Hey!" Finn began, taking his little brother's shoulders and squaring them towards him. "You are strong. I've seen you go through things that no human being should ever have to go through. And if it weren't for you, then everyone on this mission with us would probably be captured or dead. And yeah, maybe they like to have a little fun, break the rules, but even if it doesn't seem like they take you seriously, you can be damn sure that they respect you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled up at him. "Thanks, Finn."

"Anytime." He grinned. "Now get some sleep because we've got a big day ahead!"

* * *

Once everyone had woken up, they all gathered in Kurt's room. "Alright," he started. "We're gonna leave, and as soon as we do, Quinn, you and Rachel know what to do." He nodded in their direction and the blonde twisted her mouth. "Hey," he looked at her. "I promise you next time we go on a mission, you're gonna get to kick a lot of ass."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, when you put it that way."

"Alright," he nodded to Mike, who grabbed Finn and Kurt's shoulders, and from there held on to the rest of the group. Mike concentrated, scrunching his face up for a second, and suddenly they were at the Luxor, but everyone was completely still around them.

"Ok, get a move on, before time starts up again!" Kurt ordered, and the group rushed in the Titanic exhibit, Puck grabbing some fake boarding passes on the way an handing them out to the group in case they were asked for their tickets.

Time started up again and Santana and Mike stayed in that first room, keeping a watch out for any intrusions while Artie pressed his hand against the wall, closed his eyes and shut off the cameras. He gave Kurt, Finn, and Puck the "good to go" signal and the three boys kept into the exhibit until they got to the room with the jewelry.

They pretended to read the informative signs until finally, a woman left the room and it was emptied of all the tourists.

"Ok, quickly, Puck!" Finn ordered, rushing over to the entrance door, blocking anyone from coming in. Kurt ran over to the exit door, just in case anyone decided to come back.

Puck closed his eyes, concentrating hard, and pushed his hands straight through the glass. He smirked as he grabbed the necklace from its display and pulled it out.

Just as they were about to give the all clear signal and take off, they heard Mike and Santana yell out their code word for intruder. "Journey, Journey, Journey!" The three boys knew it must be serious because they didn't even wait to work it into a conversation.

"Ah, shit!" Cried Puck, stuffing the necklace into his pocket.

"Lets go!" Cried Kurt, opening the door to the next room and trying to guide his two friends through it.

But before they could get to an escape, a figure came from behind them and slammed the door shut with incredible speed. "Put it back," a boy with dark curly hair and hazel eyes ordered.

"I'd like to see you try and make us," challenged Kurt, smirking.

His smirk faded when the boy lifted his feet and hovered above the ground, then charged full speed right at Kurt who's fear was quickly rising. The boy grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up high into the air about 30 feet. "Put it back, leave, or I'll drop you!"

But just before he could actually follow through on his threats, the boy was hit with a big bolt of electricity right in the middle of his chest and was instantly knocked to the ground.

Kurt fell the distance and landed face down, but he quickly got up, any bruises, cuts, burns etc instantly healing. He stood there in shock, staring at the body and turned to his brother. "Finn!" He cried, running to the unconscious boy. "He's not breathing, oh god, he's severely burned. I think his neck is broken..."

"He was going to drop you! And turn us in!" Finn defended. "What else was I supposed to do!?"

"Let me fall, for one! He might have been bluffing, either way! Then make a quick getaway, you didn't have to kill him!"

Finn's stomach churned and he took a seat, burying his face in his hands and feeling queasy. "I didn't mean to hurt him," he whined.

Puck's eyes widened. "Uh, guys?" He said quietly.

Kurt ignored him and took Finn's hand, jerking him upwards until he was standing straight. "It's ok, Finn, I know you didn't mean to, but we still have to deal with the problem at hand. We have a dead body and we need to get rid of it asap, because the cops are probably already on their way."

"Guys!" Puck shouted

Kurt snapped his head around. "What!?" He yelled. Puck just pointed and nodded in the direction of the unconscious boy, and all three saw his chest rise and fall as the burns on his body healed incredibly fast. He rolled his head over to the side, and his neck snapped back in place. "Oh, my god." Whispered Kurt. "He's like me..."

"But–but," stammered Finn. "We saw him fly! We-we saw him _die_!"

"I've died, too, Finn, remember?" Kurt explained as he ran towards the boy.

"Kurt, be careful!" The tallest of the three warned.

"I'll be fine," he reassured and slowly took a step towards him. Kurt reached out to him when suddenly the boy sat up, gasped in surprise and grabbed Kurt by the wrist.

Everyone froze, too afraid of what the stranger might do if they moved. He panted for a few seconds before finally speaking. "So, which one of you—"

But before he could even finish his sentence, he and Kurt suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Finn's eyes widened. "Kurt!" He screamed. "Oh my god, Kurt! What the fuck just happened!?"

In the distance, Puck could hear sirens wailing. "Oh, crap!" He muttered. "Finn, we gotta go!"

"We can't leave him!"

Puck shook his head. "Do you think he'd want you to stick around and risk getting caught!? No! Especially after what happened in Chicago! Now grab my hand, and lets go!" Finn glanced around warily, not wanting to leave in case his brother showed back up. "I promise that we can come back and look for him but right now we gotta go!"

Finn finally gave in and grabbing Puck's hand, they walked through the wall straight outside, and found Mike, Santana, and Artie waiting for them.

"Where's Kurt?" Santana asked.

"No time to explain, San," Puck started. "The cops are trailing us, Mike, we gotta get outta here."

He nodded and obediently teleported them back to their room.

* * *

Everyone froze, too afraid of what the stranger might do if they moved. He panted for a few seconds before finally speaking. "So, which one of you—"

But when he finished his sentence, "can heal?" The two boys were suddenly somewhere else.

To be exact, they were on a ship. In the middle of the ocean.

Kurt's eyes widened in realization as he felt the cold air bite at his cheeks and smelled the salt in the air. They weren't in Vegas anymore.

He turned to the strange boy, grabbed him by the collar, and demanded, "Where the fuck are we!?"

* * *

A/N: that's it for chapter one! To be continued!

Ok, so if you're confused, Quinn is an illusionist (can change your perception/what you see), Puck can walk through solid objects, Mike is a master of time and space (he can travel through time/teleport/stop time), Rachel can mimic any sound she hears, Santana has super strength, Artie can control machines/technology, Finn produces bolts of electricity from his body, and Kurt regenerates (he can't get hurt ie he gets a cut it heals immediately).

Blaine's power will be revealed in the next chapter if you haven't figured it out already ;) oh and yes he is the "strange boy"


	2. Chapter 2

%(2) The Lion's Den

 _ **Previously...**_

He turned to the strange boy, grabbed him by the collar, and demanded, "Where the fuck are we!?" When the stranger stayed silent, he pushed him up against the railings. "I know that you can do what I do, so trust me I will not hesitate to throw you overboard if you do not tell me where the hell you've taken me!"

The boy's hazel eyes grew wide in fear and he swallowed. "I don't know! I swear! I'm just as lost as you are."

Kurt huffed and let him go with a shove. "Well, you better do your best to make sure we get back. And I swear if your people have laid a single finger on my family—"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'my people'?" The boy used air quotes for emphasis, scrunching up his face a bit.

"What do you mean, what do I mean!?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean, what do you mean?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "What!?"

The boy groaned. "I mean I don't have people!" He shouted.

Kurt's face fell. "You-you mean you're alone?"

He scoffed. "You don't have to say it like that. With so much pity." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I want to be by myself. You know, not everyone needs like 20 people for their own private justice league."

"You know what, whatever your name is," Kurt started angrily. "Let me make one thing clear to you. Those people aren't my colleagues. I don't stick around them because they've got special abilities or something. I stay with them because they are practically my family. I would _die_ for them—and I have, mind you—and I know they'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. It's called loyalty..."

They both stayed quiet for a long while, Kurt scoping out the ship in an attempt at looking for an escape route. Suddenly, the strange boy turned to him and said, "Blaine."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry, I don't speak asshole."

"You're hilarious," he remarked trenchantly. "Blaine... I'm Blaine." Kurt stood there, arms crossed and eyeing this strange boy—Blaine—in front of him, not sure of what to make of him. On one hand, he seemed friendly enough, but on the other he was about to drop Kurt from forty feet high over a necklace not ten minutes ago. "Well?" Blaine prompted.

"Well what?"

"What about you? Your name."

He laughed harshly. "Like I'm telling you that. I'm not an idiot." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "First off, you could use it against me and my friends to turn us in, and secondly, I don't do names with people who don't plan on sticking around." He shrugged. "Why bother getting attached?"

"Jeez," Blaine huffed. "And I thought I was a cynic."

"Also you tried to kill me like five seconds ago..."

He shrugged, a smirk falling across his face. "I guess I'll just call you Kurt for now..." At Kurt's astonished look, and gaping mouth, he added, "you just look like a Kurt."

The paler boy rushed up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Are you a mind reader, too?"

Blaine laughed. "No, I just heard you and that tall guy talking when I was coming to."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "So, you can heal, and you can fly... What exactly are you? I mean, obviously you're like us but obviously... You're not."

"My power's ah," Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "A bit complicated..." Kurt crossed his arms expectantly. "If I'm around other people with abilities, my cells act like a sponge of sorts, and absorb the properties of others." His eyes suddenly widened. "Does everyone in your group have abilities?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Do any of them say, teleport?"

Realization dawned on Kurt, and his jaw dropped open. "My god..."

Blaine sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." He turned around, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. Suddenly a black boy, about 17 or 18 walked past them, pushing a mop across the floor. He was wearing corduroy overalls, with an old fashioned hat. "Excuse me!" Blaine called.

The boy spun around on his heels. "Yes?" He said in a thick southern accent.

"Can you please tell me the name of the boat we're on?" He asked. Then, he jabbed a thumb back at Kurt. "My friend here has a bit of a memory problem." Kurt glared at him. Blaine leaned in towards the boy. "Between you and me, I think he's a little on the more looney side." Kurt scoffed.

"I mean no disrespect," the boy started, chuckling. "But you're one to talk. I've worked a lot of ships but I ain't never seen nobody dressed like you two." He shrugged and Kurt and Blaine furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. "Anyways, y'all are on none other than the great Titanic!" He said enthusiastically, and Kurt and Blaine's faces fell.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kurt started, breathing heavily. "Like... _The_ Titanic!?"

The boy shrugged. "Is there any other?" And with that he walked off.

Blaine's legs felt a bit shaky. "I think I've gotta take a seat."

"The Titanic..." Kurt mumbled. He turned to Blaine. "The Titanic! Are you fucking kidding me!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Blaine defended. "When I get new abilities, they're kind of... Hard to control. If I get scared, or excited they activate, and it wasn't my fault if you and your friends you know, killed me for a few seconds."

"Well, that wouldn't have happened had you not threatened to drop me from forty feet!" Kurt countered.

Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, I was never going to hurt you."

"I'm sure you weren't." He remarked.

"I would never intentionally hurt anybody... I was going to put you down as soon as you gave up the necklace."

Despite his doubts, Kurt found himself starting to believe him. He narrowed his eyes. "Forget it," he mumbled. "Right now we have to focus on finding a way back."

"And how're we gonna do that?"

Kurt groaned in frustration. How were they gonna get back? They needed to get back, because if they didn't, they'd be stuck on a ship set to sink and even if (when, actually, since its not like either of them could die) they survived, they'd be stuck there forever...

XXX

When the rest of the group walked in without Kurt, Rachel's face fell, lined with worry. "Where's Kurt?"

Santana snapped her head towards Finn, ponytail flipping in the air. "Frankenteen wouldn't tell us until we got back."

"Finn," Quinn started. "What happened?"

Finn was disoriented, and seemed dazed. "Guys," he said, biting his lip. "I don't know how to tell you this..." He shook his head and drew in a shaky breath.

Santana's face fell. "No." She said quietly. "No, no, no!" She shook her head forcefully.

"Oh my god," cried Rachel, face crumpling as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Is he–"

"Kurt's not dead!" Shouted Puck. "You all are practically already picking out a frickin casket. Calm your shit..."

"Then explain what happened!" Santana demanded.

Puck shrugged. "I don't know..." He answered truthfully. "One second they were there, and the next... They just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, disappeared, like into thin air, man..." He took a look at everyone's shocked and concerned faces, and at Finn, who had to take a seat. "But we are gonna go back, and we are gonna find him, I don't care how long I takes! We are not losing anybody else, alright?" The group collectively nodded their heads, a surreal feeling filling up the atmosphere.

"We should get some sleep," Santana muttered. "Everyone's tired from today..."

"Yeah, ok." As she passed him, he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, San?" She slowly turned around, trying to hide her tears. "We'll find him... I promise."

XXX

"I still don't understand how you got us onto the freaking Titanic," Kurt muttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Maybe it could have to do with the fact that we were in a Titanic exhibition before!" He said, raising his eyebrows condescendingly.

Kurt waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever, just try it again."

The shorter boy gave a sigh. "Alright." He scrunched his face up, closing his eyes and doing his best to concentrate. When he opened his eyes, they were still on the ship. "Nothing."

Kurt sighed, crossed his arms, and bit his lip deep in though. "You know what," he started. "I remember Mike saying that emotions played a big part in his power. It does for everyone, actually..." He turned to Blaine. "You gotta think of something important to you. Friends, family, a significant other. Anything."

Blaine laughed bitterly. "I'm pretty sure most of my friends are dead, don't even get me started on my parents... And I don't have a boyfriend because I'm not stupid enough to drag someone I care about into this mess." He looked down sadly. "The only person I can think of is someone who I won't ever see again..."

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"My brother..." He shook his head. "But I'm never going to see him again, stuck in the past or not, and no, before you ask, he's not dead, he's just... The chances of me ever seeing him again..." He sighed deeply.

Kurt gave him a pitiful look, then swallowed. "Well, those chances are going to be absolutely zero if you don't try, Blaine." He begged. Kurt's voice was dripping in desperation, and when he begged him one last time, "Please, I- I can't lose them too..." Blaine realized that it wasn't just himself he'd taken to this boat. He'd dragged someone else into this mess, and now it was time to fix it.

He nodded and extended his hand for Kurt to hold. He closed his eyes, thinking of how desperately he wanted to meet Cooper just one more time, and when he opened them, they were surrounded by slots, poker tables, and craps. Kurt recognized it as the Venetian's lobby.

He jumped up excitedly. "You did it!" He cried as he threw his arms around the other boy's neck in a gracious embrace. "Thank you..." He whispered gratefully.

Normally, Blaine would've immediately turned a thief in, but a spark of interest lit inside of him, partly curious about Kurt and the way he lived. There was just so many things he wanted to know. Like, for instance, how many others were there? And if there were others who shared his unusual ability?

"So, what floor are you guys on?" He asked once they'd reached the elevator.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around to be met with Blaine who rose his eyebrows challenging so his face bore an expression that said _Problem?_

"Um," Kurt hesitated. "Look, I appreciate you getting me back here and all, but... I don't think bringing the ruiner of our plans to my friends is going to over very well with them. Besides, I can tell you don't stay in one place for very long. That means you're either looking for or running from something. And I'm not going to put my family in any more trouble or danger than they're already in."

"What about trouble with the police department?" He asked bluntly. Kurt spun around and glared at him. They stayed quiet for a moment. "I have questions... Things I need to know about me and others like me. So, you could either help me find some answers, or you could answer to a judge."

Kurt knew the police couldn't handle them. It was who they might draw attention to that worried him. He reminded himself that it wasn't people who had abilities he had to worry about. Also, he understood what it was like to just want _answers_ to some really frightening questions. "I'm not normally a fan of being blackmailed," he started. "But I understand where you're coming from... And," he added. "I wouldn't be here without you so..."

Blaine cracked a smile as they stepped into the elevator and Kurt pushed the 22 button.

"But just remember," Kurt added. "At the first sign of danger, I will do what I have to do to protect them by any means necessary... Understood?"

Blaine nodded curtly. "Understood."

The higher they got, the more Blaine's ears popped until finally they heard the ding and the doors opened. The further they traveled down the hallway, the faster Kurt started walking, eager to see his friends again.

He heard loud arguing coming from inside the room, and once he knocked, it instantly silenced. He heard footsteps and the door swung open. He was greeted with a very kind, "We didn't order roomser— oh my god."

"Hi Santana," Kurt smiled.

"Oh my god, Kurt, you're alive!" She threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. As she pulled away, her eyes widened when she saw Blaine standing behind him. "You." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot past both of them and slammed into Blaine, body falling to the floor like a ragdoll that had just been tossed aside. Finn shot past them and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on, guys! Run, before he wakes up!"

Kurt snatched his hand back from Finn. "What the hell Finn?" He cried, rushing over to see if Blaine was ok.

"Kurt what are you doing!?" He asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!?" He retorted. "All he did was bring me back to you guys!"

Finn looked flabbergasted. "He kidnapped you!"

"For three hours?" Kurt crossed his arms.

Finn took a step back. "What?" He questioned shaking his head. "Kurt, you've been gone for ten days."

As his face fell, Blaine groaned and slowly sat up while Kurt held him by his back. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," he choked.

Finn narrowed his eyes and let sparks crackle at his fingertips in warning. Blaine closed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the now familiar sting and pressure to hit him in the chest again. "Finn, stop it!" Kurt ran towards him, grabbed his brother's arms and pushed them down. "It's just a misunderstanding!" He yelled. Then, calmly he added, "I think we all just need to take a seat and talk about what happened."

Finn was still glaring at Blaine, but stopped the flow of electricity. "Ok," he agreed.

The rest of the group reluctantly gathered around the strange boy.

Blaine was tensing up, so Kurt distracted the gang by gesturing inside and saying, "This is something that should be dealt with in private, isn't it..?" And slowly everyone walked inside.

Santana was the last one in. She slammed the door and turned to face everyone. "Explain." She demanded, arms crossed sternly across her chest like a mother scolding her child. "Both of you. Now."

Blaine spoke up. "I told you, it was just a misunderstanding!"

Finn scoffed. "Really? Cause what I understand is that you kidnapped Kurt!"

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" Kurt yelled, spreading his arms out and standing up. "Blaine's power—"

"Oh, he's got a name now, does he?" Finn rolled his eyes and his brother shot him a dirty look.

"Is a little different... He takes on the powers of others, and he must've been near Mike so when he woke up, he accidentally teleported us to the Titanic... We've only been gone for a few hours, but we must've come back at the wrong time..."

Finn stood up. "We still don't know who this guy is!" He exclaimed. "All we know is that he tried to kill you, and was probably going to turn all of us in. We can't trust him."

"You know," Blaine interjected. "I could've just left him on a ship set to sink, but I didn't ok? And I also could've gone straight to the authorities with you people and the one time I don't, I get shot with electricity."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Oh spare me, I knew you couldn't die."

"You didn't the first time..." He retorted. Finn stayed silent and Blaine looked down at the ground. "I don't have anywhere else to go..." He said solidly but softly.

"Cry me a river why don't you," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" Kurt shouted, glaring at his brother. "Finn, stop it already will you? Blaine's not the enemy here..."

Artie suddenly spoke up. "But the authorities are!" He announced. He pointed to their TV screens which showed he'd managed to turn them into surveillance cameras. A group of cops were heading down the hallway... Straight towards their room.

Shit. Thought Kurt. Then he whipped around to Quinn. "Think you can handle this?" He asked, and she briskly nodded. "Everyone pack up!" He yelled and everybody scrambled to grab their few items.

Just as everyone had their things together, three cops busted through the door, guns already aiming out. They split up and started searching the room.

"How do they not see—" Blaine started, but Kurt slammed a hand over his mouth and muttered to him.

"Keep your mouth shut." He whispered so softly that he might have been mouthing it, had he not felt Kurt's breath on his ear.

At that moment, Blaine realized he couldn't find Quinn.

One of the officers yelled. "Ah! Oh, sorry ma'am! We didn't mean to intrude... We're looking for a group of teenagers, a group of eight, I believe."

"I haven't seen anything," Blaine heard Quinn's voice.

"Well, will you let us know if you do?"

"I will, officer!"

The same officer barked out orders. "All clear! Move out!" And the other two followed him out the door.

As soon as the coast was clear, everyone relaxed and Quinn came out of the bathroom.

"How did you—" Blaine started, but was once again cut off by a wave of her hand.

"It's my power; image manipulation."

Kurt turned to Mike. "You think you could transport us to Camp?" He asked.

Mike gave a glance towards Blaine. "All of us?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. He looked back at Mike and nodded. "Yeah..."

"What!?" Finn said. "He's coming with us?"

Kurt nodded. "He knows too much, we set him free and he could call the cops—"

"I won't," Blaine assured.

Finn scoffed. "Yeah and we're just gonna take your word for it, right?"

"I won't be any trouble!" He promised. "I absorbed Mike's power so I can even help take you guys—"

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Last time you teleported we ended up on the fucking Titanic."

"But I—"

"Let's go," Kurt demanded and everyone grabbed a hold of each other. Within the blink of an eye, they were at the Grand Canyon where five small tents surrounded a fire place.

"This is our go to hideout," Kurt explained. Blaine nodded understandingly.

"What now?" Rachel asked.

"Get something to eat if you guys are hungry, then go to bed... Well figure out what's going on in the morning. You." Kurt pointed to Blaine. "You'll sleep in my tent. I'd feel a lot more comfortable knowing I can keep an eye on you."

Blaine just nodded and obediently went into the tent.

XXX

A/N: yeah pretty rushed ending but ya know when you feel like you just gotta get out of a chapter because the entire thing has a bad vibe? Well yeah


End file.
